Camp for the world
by Alistaffoor
Summary: Tino is going to a international summer camp, where he meets lots of new friends ... and a possible swedish lover ;) human names, boy x boy rated T for teenage drinking and cursing - in multiple languages.
1. Chapter 1

With shivering hands Tino opened the letter. He actually had to put the letter down on the kitchen table before he could clearly read the text from the shaking of his hands. "I GOT IN!", Tino screamed and started to do a victory dance. Thank god he lived alone. He had had to move to Helsinki for school, even though his family still lived in Karelia.

Still dancing Tino started to read the letter further. "Congratulations… blaaa blaaa blaaa…. this years camp will be located in….. Karelia, Finland!? _Mitä helvettiä_!?" Tino blinked his eyes but the words didn't change. "You have got to be kidding me! I've tried out for this fucking multicultural camp for four fucking years and then when I finally get in you tell me I can't even go outside the borders of Finland!"

With rage Tino threw the paper to his bed and stormed off to his closet just to get what he needed; a towel, a bath robe, and after an almost nonexistent moment of thought, his hidden bottle of salmiakkikossu. After he had got everything he needed he ran down all 4 pairs of staircases – to the basement. He took a sip of his kossu and went in the sauna. He was lucky it was his turn to use the sauna. And better yet, someone else had already warmed it.

As he threw some water to the rocks he gave a thought to how hated the saunas in Helsinki. Almost all of them were electric, which wasn't as relaxing to Tino as the wood warmed saunas they had home.

For the next half an hour all he did was sit in the steamy heat of the sauna and occasionally take a sip of kossu. After he had relaxed a bit and maybe because the alcohol, he started to realize, that it is not so bad. He'd still get friends from all across the world, and spend a moth in the camp that is probably one of the best in the world. And because each camper was sponsored by his/her own nation Tino –or anyone else- wouldn't have to pay anything for the camp.

After Tino had come out from the sauna and going up to his apartment, he wrapped himself in a patch blanket and started to read the letter carefully trough:

_Dear Tino Väinämöinen. We are glad to tell you that you have been accepted to be the participant of Finland at the "Hetalia national camp". This year's camp will be located at Karelia, Finland. You will be taken there from the Helsinki-Vantaa airport in 29.5. at 9.00 am. along with the rest of the teenagers from the countries, that are participating to the HETALIA-program. _

_The campers will be teamed up in teams of 4-6 people. The teams will be formed of teenagers, who come from countries near or culturally alike each other._

_Your team will include the participants of Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland and Finland. All of your teammates can speak English so you will not have to worry about language barriers. There is a list of your teammates, copy of the schedule and a map of the camp area inserted to this letter._

Tino reached the envelope and took the other papers from inside. the first paper he got in his hand was the list of his teammates: Berwald Oxenstjärna (Sweden), Lukas Bondevik (Norway), Simon Densen (Denmark), and Emil Steilsson (Iceland).

On the next paper there was a map of the camp area. The camp was right on the side of lake Pyhäselkä even a little island was marked to be in the camp area. The island was small and close to shore, but it was an island, in every case.

The schedule wasn't stuffed to the edge. A lot of free time was kept so the campers would have a better plausibility to get to know each other well.

Tino couldn't wait for summer. Just the thought of summer and the camp made him feel happy and warm, in spite of the cold winter breeze right outside the window.

(a/n: this is my first fic so please be kind:9

Mitä helvettiä?=What the hell?

salmiakkikossu is an strongish finnish alcohol drink, that tastes like salmiakki, salt licuorice.

the human names for Iceland, Norway and Denmark are chosen from the ones that are possible to becom their names.)


	2. Chapter 2

Tino was literally bouncing off the walls of Helsinki-Vantaa airport while he was waiting for the last campers to arrive.

Some of the teenagers had come yesterday already, and now the group was only short on middle Europe - the flight from Paris would land any second- and the rest of the Nordics.

The flight from Paris would have many campers abroad. The participants of France, Germany, Poland, Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Netherlands and Belgium would come in the same plane.

Tino was actually a bit jealous of everyone else. They were able to spend the summer in a foreign country, and they got to meet their teammates in the plane before the camp even started. On top of that everyone in Tino's team would be in the same plane, so Tino would probably be an outsider at least for the beginning of the 7 hour buss drive.

As Tino sat and watched outside from the window a surprisingly cheery boy with brown hair came to him. "Where are you from? America?Canada? Somewhere in Africa? You don't look African. You don't look Asian ?" The smile of the boy was so truly pure it immediately made Tino smile too. "No, I'm from here, Finland"

"really? I could have never guessed!"

"Let me guess, are you from Italy?"

"Ve~ how did you guess?"

"I'm good at recognizing accents. I'm Tino by the way"

"I'm Feli"

Somewhat randomly the boy... Eh Feli juped back to the accent question.

"I like your accent!"

"I didn't know I even had an accent."

"But you do! You say the... Consonants? Well the r's, p's, k's, t's and v's a little harder sounding and you pronouncing is a little... Mav...Mana...mova..."

"Monotonous, Feliciano, the word is monotonous." A boy came from behind Feli, and to Tinos suprise he looked exactly like him and he even had an Italian accent!

"Fratello, you came back!"

"of course I came, you would fucking get ran over by a gigantic poodle or something if I'd let you bee alone for too long!"

"Is the poodle pink?" Feliciano asked like it was the most natural thing to ask.

"Whatever." Feli the 2nd pointed his hand at Tino. "Lovino Vargas, Feliciano's twin brother and the other participant of Italy."

"Tino Väinämöinen, From Finland. How come there are two participants of Italy?"

"Feliciano got in with the second chance program. They are trying it out this year. There are two extra places to get to the camp. It's like a second try out, but this time the places can be given to anyone in the world. I heard the second second chancer is from Germany."

"So there are two countries that have two teens here... Doesn't that seem kind of unfair?"

"Well not really, the second chansers are randomly picked, and I don't think they'll let the same country to have 2 participants for 2 years in a row..."

"Yea... But shouldn't the plane from Paris have landed already?"

Tino turned his head from the Italian brothers to look at the screen where the information of landing planes was shown. Only two seconds after Tino had started reading, he mumbled to himself: "_perkele._"

"Tinooo~ what is it?", Feli asked in a confused matter.

"The plane from Paris is half an hour late."

"Doesn't it mean the plane from Stockholm will arrive before it?"

"Yeah!",Tino shouted in a surprisingly cheery tone. "I will meet my teammates, Lukas, Simon, Erik and Berwald", Tino couldn't do anythin else than bounce on the not so soft and comfortable chairs.

"Did you really learn their names before you have even seen them?", Lovino commented in a non amused tone.

(A/N: Sorrysorrysorry, I know this is short and why in hell doesn't Berwald come yet and so on, but I didn't want to keep my (2) followers waiting soo... I wrote this:) I can't tell u how much I appreciate you guys, I'm just so happy that someone likes my writing3

Perkele= Finnish swear word, means something close to "the father of the devil"

I could imagine this happening... Is Lovino ooc? Sometimes it is hard to make him all mean and stuff, he has got to have friends too:D

Should I do a little spamano on the side? Any other pairings I should do? (gerita is out of question) Maybe germancest?(they won't be brothers if that is so...)

And the whole second chance thing is just so I could get Gilbert and Lovi to be included... No one can leave the king of awesome and the spains little tomato not to be in the fic;)


	3. Chapter 3

"Great, we're not missing anybody, so you all can go in the bu..." Seeing all the teens started moving towards the buss, the camp director smirked and continued: " You can go to the buss together with your team after you've been called here, and after you've put your stuff in the stowage."

It was kind of funny how well all the teenagers moved together. From the front they probably seemed like an army of human sized mannequins, that obey every command they are given. Well right now at least.

"Could all team counselors come here? For those who don't know the team counselor is the person from your them, from who you will get your days schedules for example. They are not in any way superior to you and you are no required to obey them or anything. Just he/she is the person whose face you must remember. Oh! It seems every counselor is here already. So lets start." The Director - who had introduced herself as Alisa - quickly switched papers with an other counselor and continued:"Arthur, you can call your team first."

From all of the counselors a blond, about 18 year old boy with extaordinanarily thick eyebrows came forward and took a deep breath. "I am Arthur Kirkland and i come from England. Alfred, Matthew and Francis, you can come with me", Arthur said and turned to put out his luggage, but one of his teammates - a blond guy with longish curly hair- stopped him by grabbing his side

"I'm afraid you pronounced my name incorrectly, honey. I can give you private lessons if you would like to know how to use my beautiful tongue correctly"

It took Arthur a while to come back from the shock of being almost groped by the French guy. "I have absolutely no interest in your tongue, you bloody-"

"krhm", one of the directors was looking at Arthur madly, so he saw no option but to stay silent.

"What ever. Just take your hand off me and please don't sit next to me in the buss."

Tino heard the brown haired girl next to him whisper to a guy next to her something around the line "I could bet those two will be a thing by the end of the summer." The Asian guy with short black hair whispered something back, but Tino didn't catch what he had said.

Arthurs team were soon disappeared in the buss. The director gave a not-so-subtle hint to the next counselor."Luukaas~"

The Norwegian boy came forward and said:" My name is Lukas, and my team, Eerik, Simon, Berwald and Tino can come with me."

Tino went to the side of the buss and threw everything, but this small back bag in the trunk. Tino climbed in the buss and made his way to the seats where Lukas was sitting, and just when he was about to sit next to him someone pulled Tino to sit on the seat on the other side of the hallway. "Sorry, b't I can't p'ssibly sit 'nother second next to that idiot."

As Tino turned his head to see who had pulled him down he saw it was one of his teammates, and that he was pointing at someone. Tino turned his head again and saw another boy of their team. The one with the flashy hairdo and even more flashy personality.

"I wouldn't have wanted to sit with you anyway, Berwald. I'll jus sit next to this cute little Lukas of mine" The boy practically jumped in Lukas's lap.

"Get off me you creep. Even if I'd prefer you sitting on the other side of the buss, I'll let you stay there if you keep quiet."

"Yes!", screamed the boy as he quickly sat on his own seat.

Meantime the last member of their group had come and sat in front of Tino and Berwald. The boy was short, but not quite as short as Tino himself, and had almost platinum hair. Even if it sounds like it would be dyed, while seen everyone could be 100% positive his hair was natural.

Later during the ride Tino learnt the names of the last two members of his team. The platinum haired was Erik and the flashy one was Simon.

During the before the first of two stops of the buss ride Tino talked to both Berwald and Erik, mostly about stupid and meaningless things, but still they talked, which was good, snickered to Simons attempts to hit on Lukas an looked at what others were doing.

After about an hour of driving Tino noticed his eyelids were getting heavier. He had alredy sat five hours in a train today, so it was no wonder he was getting sleepy. He easily gave up and let his mind drift off to dreams as his eyes closed.

(a/n: I am terribly sorry how long this took! I had my dance shows and my dress project so I had close to none time to write. Actually most of this is written at buss stops….

And another thing I am sorry about is, that I can't post the next chapter until next Saturday, if even then, you see I have to go to a camp myself (xD xD xD).

And for the pairings, now I think I am doing SuFin(SURPRISE!), DenNor, UsUk, Spamano, Franada, and Germancest (without them being brothers to avoid the hat of incest haters, AND it actually is not an officially proven fact that they really are brothers.)

**_Next chapter WILL have a sufin moment! _**

Anyways I love you guys and hanks for reading 3)


	4. Chapter 4

Tino hadn't slept This calmly in a week. The excitement of the upcoming camp had been too great. But somehow the tiredness had hat him in the buss. Why? No one knows.

Through his sleep Tino catches a conversation, of which he had no idea what it was about. "Awww~ you'd make a cute couple."

"Sh't up.", a voice came from strangely close. And then quiet shout from a little distance. "Elizabeta! If you're tired of Tonio and Lovino, you can listen to the awesome me and go see the back of the buss. I heard there's some Nordic lovin' in the air! And I'm not talking of the creepy Dane trying to hit on the guy from Norway."

Tino didn't get what they were talking about, and he just wanted to sleep, so he just turned his head and nuzzled to the fabric, that was against his cheek. Then something happened, something Tino wouldn't have wanted to happen. A flash of a camera.

_"Mit...Tunge se kamera syvälle perseesees. Poikittain." _Tino mumbled in a angry but sleepy voice

"Enjoying your pillow, Tino?" Was that Simon? Tino couldn't be sure, but he was very positive. He opened his eyes just to see just what he expected, and a little more. The expected part was Simon sitting facing backwards so he could look at Tino, and Emil sitting next to him ant facing Tino from the empty space between the two seats. But the were other people too, a girl, who had come in the plane from Paris, and an Asian boy with shortish black hair.

"Pillow?...", after the short time it took for Tino to connect all the wires in his brain he realized he was resting his head against something, no, someone. He raised his eyes to meet the eyes of the boy, whose shoulder he had used a a pillow.

There was something extraordinary in Berwalds eyes. It was like a magical force stopped him from moving. The eyes didn't look kind. Actually the look was very, very scary. Somehow Tino just had to stare back. And on top of that Tino could feel that his face probably was as red as a fire truck.

Thank god the girl took another picture. Well the picture taking was not too good considering the color of Tinos face, but the flash of the camera, that was a very welcome thing. The flash distracted Tino, so he was able to move his head. Now staring at the trash bin Tino mumbled awkwardly: "I'm sorry Berwald."

_"Det är okej."_ Hearing the Swedish words Tino got the courage to look back in his eyes. The look wasn't even as angry as it first had seemed. At least Berwald didn't hate him. Being aware of the people watching them Tino decided to keep this to them and speak swedish himself. _"Men det är inte okej. Varför du väkter mig inte?"_

Berwalds brows raised a bit, like he was saying, 'you can speak Swedish?'

_"Men du sovit så fredligt. Jag kunde inte väkter dig."_

Tino saw no point in the argument so he just mumbled "_okej_" and turned his head in embarrassment. How had he lost an so easily? He never lost arguments easy. Never. What's wrong with him? And even more, why was his heart pounding, like it was the last day to pound. It must be the look in his eyes. Yes the scary look made a little adrenaline, that's all.

The girl with the camera moved a little closer to Simon and whispered quite loudly, "How do you [MtM1] say 'i love you' in Swedish, do you know?"

Simon thought for a second before answering: "_jag älskar dig, _why?"

"Damn, then they didn't confess their eternal love for each other... Yet at least." The girl giggled and started walking away while looking at the pictures. "Oh yeah, these are some great pictures, just look at this Kiku!"

Tino didn't hear what the boy answered. On second thought he didn't even want to. The thought was ridiculous, there is no way Tino could have fallen for someone he didn't even know well. But still his blush remained on his face. There's no way, absolutely not. Or is there?

(a/n. Back in the civilization:3 And to all who can speak Swedish. I didn't use google translate and everything comes from my own head so I apologize all grammar mistakes I made.

Translations:

Finnish:

Tunge se kamera perseesees. Poikittain: You can shove the camera up your ass. Crosswise.

Swedish:

Det är okej: it is okay

Men det är inte okej. Varför du väkter mig inte: but it isn't. Why didn't you wake me up?

Men du sovit så fredligt. Jag kunde inte väkter dig: But you slept so calmly. I couldn't wake you up.

Also I am so sorry for the five million grammar mistakes in the 3rd chapter. And for the fact that even if the first chapter says Iceland's name is Emil, I have called him Eerik or Erik in more than one occasion. I promise, it will be Emil from now on.

I love you all and thanks for reading3 May the moomins be with you.)


	5. Chapter 5

Tino took a look at his clock in disbelief, when the buss stopped on the second stop. Could it really have been three hours? It didn't feel like it. The time had really flewn while talking to the others and playing cards.

Tino had really learnt a great deal of his team: Simon was really loud and positive and liked to drink, plus he already had developed a thing for Lukas. Emil was a serious kind of guy, who enjoyed reading and everything that had something to do with puffin's, he was the youngest of the five, but he was very mature, so no one minded. Lukas didn't have a lot of expressions, nor did he speak alot, but he had the best imagination when it came to insulting Simon.

And then there was Berwald. First the atmosphere between them was really awkward, but it soothed out soon enough. Tino still got goosebumps every time he saw the eyes of this few on words intimidating guy, whom Tino wanted so much to learn more about.

Then came an announcement from the main detector: "Okay kids! I know those of you, who didn't buy loads of sweets from the first stop are probably hungry, so you will have a chance to eat now at the 'Kolinport*i' restaurant. Just so you know the first meal at camp will be a snack at nine pm. that's four hours, so if you are just a little hungry now you will be starving by then... But now go eat!"

The campers started to get out of the buss. Some chose to stay and sleep, but most were really hungry so soon the restaurant was full.

Tino and his team chose a table of six and marked it with their bags. Then they went to get their food from the buffet. Even if the variety of different foods wasn't mind blowing, most found what theywanted from there. Except the American boy, who chose to buy a burger from the fast food place next to the buffet.

"Hmmm... Tino, what does 'kolin*ortti' mean? It seems like a weird name for a restaurant.", Lukas asked, while slaying a piece of cucumber with his fork.

"Gate of Koli. Koli is the highest point of lake-Finland. I'm surprised we aren't going to climb there."

There was some agreeing mumbling, but soon enough everyone was eating again. The food was good. Not great, but good. Tino could notice everybody was exhausted, even Simon was quiet, but you could still see he had some energy left.

Tino drank the water, that was left on his glass. He still had some food left so he stood up to go get some more, leaving the others sitting in the table.

Lukas watched amused how extremely visible Simons seeking of where Tino was. After deciding Tino was out of the hearing range Simon turned to Berwald. "So, when will you make your first move? Or where you already flirting with him in the buss?"

And so Berwalds water magically found its way from his mouth to the table. "W'at are you t'lking 'bout?", Berwald asked while wiping his mouth to his sleeve.

"Ha! Even the blind can see you like Tino! And I bet he likes you back~ at least his blushing says so!"

"I do n't like Him! L'ke that 't least!". Screw it, of course he had laid his eyes on the finn the second he greeted him in Swedish in the airport. Besides he was adorably innocent looking. But he would never, ever admit it to the dane. Never.

"Total lie! You are blushing!"

"Dra åt helvete."

"Ha! I understand Swedish!"

Now Berwald really started to get pissed "Do you really want me to-" Berwald was cut off by a fast hit to the ribs. "Tino is coming back." said Emil while getting back to his meal.

"What happened here? Why is the table wet?"

"Lukas g't tired of bab'sittig Simon. This follow'd 'mmediately."

Tino giggled a bit at this. But really bursted in to laughter when Simon got the idea and yelled "Hey!" in a offended way. Lukas joined the laughter at the same moment, not as loudly and freely as Tino, but still. And Simon sat in his chair mutely pouting.

While pouting Simon figured a perfect pay back for Berwald. It wasn't horrid, but Berwald would be so embarrassed. He would make Tino to trip. On top of Berwald. Perfect.

After Tino had gotten over his burst of laughter he began to sit down. The Dane saw his opportunity. He 'accidentaly' moved his feet so Tino would have to trip.

And yes, Tino did fall of balance, but didn't fall on top of Berwald. He had to take support of his shoulder, but deffinedly did not fall in his lap. Crap. He will succeed one day. He will.

(a/n: I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I just had a terrible writers block and my cosplay project and all... Remember kids never leave sewing to the last minute!

Translation(s):

Dra åt helvete: go to hell

I tought it would be better if i'd censor the restaurant name, beause it really exicits.

i know this ended in a weird place, but i just wanted to get something up here...

How many chapters will it take for them to get to the camp? Even I don't know.

I still love you all!)


End file.
